


Another Day in Paradise

by TigersaAmante07



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Ro - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigersaAmante07/pseuds/TigersaAmante07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After six years of living in Florence Bruce finally has what he always wanted; a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic I've ever written and I only posted it on Fanfiction.net so hopefully you guys like it.

Bruce woke up once the brightly shining sun finally reached the sky and had its rays of light shine through the curtains. He sat up against the beds headboard draw himself closer to his love.

He watched her sleep. Some days she would toss and turn having those reoccurring nightmares, the ones where she watches her betrayal to him over and over again or where someone from the their past will destroy their family. But when he puts his arms around her, securing her in his safe arms she stops and dreams something peaceful knowing that she will always be protected by Bruce. But today was not one of those days. She was sleeping peacefully with her back facing the wall allowing him to see her beautiful face.

She slightly stirred and opened her eyes flicking her long eye lashes against the pillow. Selina smiled and looked up, "Good morning handsome."

Bruce smiled back loving her smile and loved that he brought happiness and love back into her world. He brought his hand to her chin and cupped it. He looked into her eyes that were glowing with happiness, and brought his lips to her and kissed her gently. "Good morning ."

She cupped his face with her hands and kissed him with such passion that he returned it. He held the back of her head pressing her into the kiss even more. He moved to go on top of her and when he when was just about to kiss her again they heard a baby's wail. "Well I guess that's the cry of 'I'm awake somebody come get me'," she said smiling and started to get off of the bed.

Selina walked up to their newborn baby boy Travis Damian Wayne. It has only been two weeks since he was born and after two days in the hospital he finally came home. She stopped right in front of the crib and bended over. Travis' wails started to become hushed cries when he saw his mother and smiled. Selina picked him up and started to coo and bounce up and down. When he started to nudge at her chest she got the hint that he was hungry.

While Bruce watch his wife leave the room to get Travis he decided to wake to his oldest child and only daughter, Helena who was at the age of six and to get his other beloved boy Thomas who was four to get up and get ready for another day of adventure. Helena was the perfect combination of both Bruce and Selina. She had the almond shaped eyes of her mother and the color of hazel eyes like her father. She was intelligent and cunning. Both parents weren't very fearful of her growing up since she was the child of the World's Greatest Detective and a very skillful jewel thief. Thomas on the other hand was more an exact copy of Bruce but more sneaky and devious like his mother.

Bruce opened the door to his beautiful daughter's room and saw that she was wide awake and searching for something under her bed. "Morning Kitten."

"Morning Daddy!" she quit looking under her bed and ran towards her father. She grabbed his leg and hugged. He loved hearing his girl's voice every day.

Bruce looked down and picked up his daughter. "What were you doing?" he asked holding her up at eye level with him.

"I was trying to get Isis. I think I pushed her off when I was sleeping."

"Oh. I'll try to get her out."

Bruce put Helena down and went towards the bed. He kneeled then bended down and searched for his wife's cat. He saw the green-yellow eyes that stared him down with anger. Her ears were folded back and he could hear her tail swishing side to side fast which meant she was agitated. He knew he was going to regret trying to grab this cat from under the bed. He started to reach for the cat when he heard Selina "Bruce did you wake up Thomas?" He thanked Selina for speaking since Isis ran to her owner's voice. He heard the light footfalls of paws run further away from the room.

"Awww Isis come back." Helena complained, she started to chase the cat when Bruce picked her up.

"You can get her later Kitten, right now," he started to slightly tickled and she started to laugh; "you're going to get dressed."

"Okay daddy," she answers still laughing. Bruce put her down and walked towards his son's room.

Unlike his sister, Thomas was completely knocked out. His small body was spread out everywhere with one arm wrapped around his German shepherd black and brown one year old puppy, Ace. Bruce walked up slowly to his young son. Ace woke up and turned his head when he heard Bruce. Although Selina wasn't a fan of dogs, Bruce didn't want to say no to his son when he asked for a puppy for his fourth birthday so he tried to persuade Selina in many different ways which surprisingly didn't work out. So he brought her to a rescue shelter for dogs and made her meet five dogs until she came upon Ace who was a year old and was claimed to be abandoned and was trapped in a cage with very little water left and no food.

"Thomas," he slightly shook his son, "Thomas." The little boy moaned and turned his head to his father. "Come on Champ wake up." Thomas lifted his head and started to get up. While Ace started to wag his tail and lick his best friend. The little boy smiled and hugged his puppy. While he was laughing, "Get ready Champ," Bruce said while he went to leave the room and return to his wife, but didn't see her there.

He started to walk down the hall to the stairs when he heard someone start to sing. After six years he realize it was Selina with her beautiful soft voice. After watching pretty much every Disney movie with their daughter Selina started to love every song and sing to her kids. Right now she was singing "Something that I want" from Tangled.

Selina was in the kitchen cooking for her family singing along to the music when she felt large hands and muscled arms grab around her waist and heard Bruce start to sing along. She laughed covering her mouth. Once the song finally ended she was still laughing and said "you just ruined that song for me. Thank you."

He kissed her, "Your welcome."

Later on, the family went to go seek Alfred at his own house living with a woman named Leslie who was also from Gotham. She had a free clinic that Selina often went to when she got herself into some bloody fights and also was her best friend. Helena and Thomas raced towards the house, Bruce in toll following them, and knocked on the door. Selina was at the car trying to get Travis unbuckled. Once everyone entered Alfred was carrying his new grandchild while he and Bruce talked and Selina and the kids were with Leslie.

Bruce watched as his newborn giggle at Alfred, he smiled cheerfully that he finally had a woman who loved him back and not only for Bruce Wayne but as well as the bat that he was before and three children that he will love eternally and be sure to protect with his life. He never wanted anything more. Every day he lived with them was another day in Paradise.


End file.
